This invention relates to wrap-around style beverage carriers and more particularly to a new wrap-around style beverage package and production blank having new locking features.
Wrap-around style beverage carriers having bottom locking panels for locking the carrier tightly around the bottles contained in the package are known. Wrap-around style beverage carriers having adjustable locking features in the bottom panels of the carriers in order to lock the carrier tightly about oversized or undersized bottles are also known. Such locking features are generally shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,791 issued to E. J. Graser on Aug. 6, 1968; U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,566 issued to E. C. Sherman on Dec. 22, 1970; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,951 issued to E. J. Graser on Nov. 18, 1969.
Punch style locking features on wrap-around style beverage carriers are also known such in U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,699 issued to E. J. Graser on Apr. 28, 1970. Recently, a new carrier with improved locking features that utilized both adjustable primary locks, secondary punch-style locks and tertiary punch-style locks to provide a better package has been marketed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,606 issued to E. J. Graser on Mar. 20, 1984 discloses this type of carrier.